


I'm No Angel

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, I like your boots, Kissing, Link Pretending to be Female, Love, M/M, Pretending, date, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: When Link ends up at the club disguised as a woman, he meets a handsome man who seems very into him, but does Rhett only like Link because he is currently a she?Inspired by thisFirst Datesketch. Rhett and Link are single men who have not met prior to this fic.





	I'm No Angel

It all started with a bet. Zoey was an up and coming beautician working on various small time films doing everything from regular makeup to monster costumes. She was convinced she could make anyone look like a completely different person. Even a different gender. Her friend, Link Neal, was not so sure.

“Look, I know you do good work,” he said. “But makeup has limitations.”

“Well, clothes and some props help too, but I am good at what I do. I could even make you look like a woman.”

“An ugly woman, maybe. I'm six feet tall.”

“Doesn't matter. I could make you pretty as a princess. You'd even fool your own mother.”

“Prove it.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, Link regretted them. He should have known better, but it was too late. Not one to back down, he proceeded to make a bet: if Zoey did well enough, they would both put the job to the test… Out in public.

She used her skill as a makeup artist to give Link the perfect look. After putting on a long, brunet wig and delicate makeup, they moved lower. Zoey gave him a lovely dress and knee-high boots. That way they didn't have to shave all the way down his legs. She also gave him a bra to wear with built in fake b-cups. She didn't think the props department would miss them much and they looked very real.

When she was done, Link checked himself out in the mirror. It was remarkable; he could probably even pass for his own twin sister. He had to admit, Zoey had done a wonderful job.

“There's only one way to see if it's perfect,” she told him. Link rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Fine. A deals a deal. Let's go.”

~ ~ ~

As Link walked into the club, he recognized a few people out of the crowd but most of them he did not. He felt extremely self conscious, fearing that at any moment his true gender and identity would be revealed. Clutching the purse Zoey had given him tightly to his chest, he tried not to look so out of place. He could already feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer. A hand touching his shoulder made him jump.

“Relax,” Zoey said, softly, keeping her hand steady. “You look amazing. Just go with the flow. Try to have fun!” Link gave a half-hearted smile and a quick nod. “And loosen up a bit, yeah? You look wound up tighter than a spring!”

“I feel ridiculous.” He brushed an errant hair from his face, blinking a bit, still not used to wearing contacts instead of his usual glasses.

“Well, you look very pretty. Try to keep your voice higher, remember?” She looked his dress over, making sure it looked alright and that his ‘breasts’ we're sitting straight. Once she was certain everything was in place, she gave Link a reassuring grin. “Perfect. Go get ‘em tiger.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Link replied sardonically. Zoey giggled before heading for the dance floor, quickly disappearing in the undulating crowd. Link lowered his hands until they rested at his sides. He took a deep breath then let it out, slowly.

‘ _Let's get this over with._ ’ 

The music was hypnotic, the colorful lights memorizing. Link shuffled around the club, watching the various people. No one seemed to be paying him any attention, much to his relief. If he met anyone's gaze, it was always briefly and the other person seemed to think nothing of his appearance or his presence. It seemed Zoey had done a fantastic job; no one doubted that he was, indeed, a woman.

Link needed a drink. Despite the fact he seemed to be getting away with this charade, he was still afraid someone would recognize him for what he really was. He went to the bar, sat down, crossing one leg over the other like a lady, and ordered the girliest drink he could think of. He figured it probably wouldn't look very good to knock back a regular beer.

While he sipped lazily at his beverage, continuing to try to maintain a feminine pose, someone in a brown leather coat sat down beside him. He was tall, very tall, much taller than Link. His dirty blond hair was brushed high and back, making him appear even taller. A neatly trimmed beard grew over his face giving him a rather rugged appearance. He had dark eyes, but in the dimness of the club, Link couldn't tell their exact color. All he knew was they looked beautiful and were gazing adoringly right at him.

“Hey there,” the stranger started. “I like your boots.” Link couldn't help but smile, coyly, momentarily forgetting he was in disguise. It was far too rare for hot guys to come up and talk to him. He figured he might as well enjoy the attention while he could.

“Thank you. I'm…” He thought fast. “Angel.” Offering a hand, as lady like as possible. He blushed when the other man took it gently, not breaking his gaze.

“I'm Rhett. I'm new around here. If I had known this place had such charming folks such as yourself, I would have come by sooner.” Link batted his eyelashes a moment, unable to hide his delight at the compliment.

“Aren't you the charmer?” he cooed.

“Is it working?” Rhett asked, his left eyebrow rising questioningly. It was undeniably sexy. Despite telling himself this was only a harmless game, Link felt his heart skip a beat.

“Maybe,” he giggled. Rhett leaned a bit closer, not too close. Just enough to make Link’s heart race a bit faster. Seeking solace in his drink, he took a long sip, hoping it would bring him confidence he could feel was slipping away. 

The two continued to exchange small talk while the night rolled on. It turned out Rhett was from North Carolina too. It was amazing they had never crossed paths before. They both moved to California to become entertainers but where Link wanted to be a singer, Rhett wanted to play the guitar.

“I bet we could make beautiful music together,” Rhett noted. His arm had somehow made its way to the back of Link's chair. At this close proximity, the shorter man could smell his deep-seated musky scent. It was more intoxicating than the alcohol.

“I wouldn't be opposed to that,” he replied, his blue eyes momentarily glancing down to Rhett’s lips then back to his eyes. Catching the hint, Rhett brushed the edges of Link’s wig with his finger tips. The touch sent shivers down Link’s spine. He slid his purse over his lap to cover his crotch just in case his excitement became more… visible.

“You want to get out of here?” Rhett’s baritone voice hit a lower octave, boarding on a growl as he whispered these words right into Link's ear. The shorter man swallowed hard and ran his tongue over his lower lip in an unconscious motion.

“I… I shouldn't…”

“I'm not suggesting anything unseemly. I thought you might want to take a walk with me. It's a beautiful night out tonight.” Man he was good. He could have suggested the two of them run off together and Link would have agreed immediately.

“I'd like that.” He carefully got to his feet, still not quite used to high heels, and they headed towards the exit. Rhett kept a hand placed ever so lightly on Link’s far side, escorting him outside and into the night.

It was a warm night, the moon shining brightly among the vast expanse of glittering stars. A gentle breeze blew, cool and calming. Rhett and Link headed out towards the boardwalk. All the shops and attractions were closed and, except for the two them, it was completely deserted. It was perfectly romantic.

“It is a lovely evening,” Link noted as they walked along the seaside.

“Not as lovely as the company,” Rhett purred. Link giggled and waved a hand dismissively.

“Shameless flattery will only get you so far.” Rhett smirked and raised his eyebrow again. Damn that eyebrow.

“Far enough for a kiss?” The line was cheesy, but Link didn't care. Rhett was cute enough to get away with it. They came to a stop by a small sitting area, surrounded by flowering bushes Link didn't recognize. Rhett picked one of the flowers and handed it to the other man with a wink.

“Uh, a kiss?” Link felt his knees grow weak. Maybe it was the makeup, the high heels or the flowery dress, but something about the way Rhett was looking deeply into his eyes made him feel like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. He didn't care; he was actually quite enjoying this masquerade. Still, he wasn't sure if he should push this. After all, this gorgeous man before him only liked him because he looked like a woman.

“I've never seen anyone so beautiful before,” Rhett was saying while Link was contemplating. “I might never see you again, after tonight, and I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least ask.”

“I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to,” Link began. “I just don't want you to regret it in the morning. You might find this whole night was a mistake.”

“I'm willing to take that chance.” Rhett leaned in close. Link didn't pull, away. Their lips met softly, at first, then grew more passionate as Rhett pulled Link closer, holding him tightly in his big strong arms. His hands gripped the shorter man’s hips a little too hard, which just drove Link even more crazy. He moaned into the kiss, relishing in sensations and almost missed the hands creeping up his sides.

It was obvious we they were headed. 

Before Rhett could figure out Link’s breasts were fake, Link pulled away sharply. He chuckled awkwardly hoping not be too obvious. Even in the dim light he could see Rhett’s eyes had greatly dilated and he blushed knowing he was the cause. Carefully holding his purse over his crotch, Link cleared his throat.

“I should really be heading back. I left my friend back there. She’s my ride.”

“Oh, I can give you a ride, if you like.” Link looked slightly skeptical, but he had to remind himself he was an adult male, not some defenseless little girl, despite all appearances.

“Alright. Let me just tell my friend I'm leaving, okay?”

~ ~ ~

Rhett turned out to be a real gentleman, offering his arm when they walked, even opening the car door for Link. Link felt like a real princess, he understood why woman always seemed to fall for moves like that. They made more small talk all the way home; Link found Rhett very easy to talk to. He couldn't believe he had finally found a guy who was not only good looking but smart, funny, and shared so many of his own interests. It was too bad it wasn't going to work out. Obviously this guy was into women.

Outside of Link’s place, Rhett put the car into park and paused for a moment. Link glanced around nervously. He had been awhile since he'd been out with a guy. Plus he wasn't sure how to end this impromptu date. Maybe the truth was best left unsaid; he decided to just say good bye. The wasn't anything else left to do.

“Well, I had-” he and Rhett said simultaneously. Both stopped short, not wanting to interrupt.

“Oh, you go first,” Link prompted.

“I had a really good time, tonight,” Rhett said, smiling sweetly.

“Me too.”

“Yeah, I'd really like to-” Link held up a hand to stop him. He couldn't do this. Rhett deserved to know the truth.

“Look, Rhett, you're really sweet but… I think there's something you should know about me.” Rhett looked crestfallen, he slumped in his seat.

“You have a boyfriend?” he guessed.

“No, nothing like that I… Oh gosh I…” Rhett placed a caring hand on Link’s exposed knee. It was gentle, without any hint that he was trying to make a move. He genuinely looked concerned, but his touch was like fire on Link’s skin.

“What is it?”

“I'm not really… a…” Link swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again, this time with his voice at its normal pitch. “I hate to tell you this, but I'm actually a man.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of the other man's face when he heard this news. He expected a gasp, or a laugh or angry words, but all he heard was silence. Curious, he opened his eyes. Rhett was smiling that sweet, kind, smile again. His eyes filled with adoration and a slight hint of humor.

“You think I didn't know?” he asked. Link's mouth fell open. “Baby, I knew the whole time. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you and knew you were the most gorgeous creature on two legs. I still know that. It doesn't change a thing.”

“Really? You mean you still… like me?” Rhett chuckled.

“Very much. You're wonderful.”

“I don't normally put on dresses, or wigs. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kinda guy.”

“That doesn't change how I feel either. It doesn't change your witty sense of humor, or your adorable laugh, or how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight.”

“Oh, Rhett…” Rhett leaned close again, his hand moving just slightly up Link’s leg.

“Kiss me again, Angel.”

“Link,” Link corrected. “My name is Link.”

“You still look like an angel to me,” Rhett smiled. He pressed his lips against Link’s and the shorter man responded eagerly. Link opened his mouth, and Rhett quickly slipped his tongue inside, eliciting a heavy groan from his companion. It was too good to be true, and Link was elated. He grabbed onto the lapel on Rhett’s coat, pulling him closer and soon the lip-locked pair were lost in the most intense make out session.

When they finally came up for air, both panting slightly, Link brushed the hair out of his eyes before turning to Rhett.

“Wow. That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed. “You are.” Still the flattery. Link didn't mind. He was sure he wouldn't mind if he kept on hearing it. He never wanted it to stop. Still one thing did bother him.

“I don't understand,” he wondered, looking up at his date. “Zoey’s makeup job was perfect. The clothes, the fake boobs, everything. How did you know I was a man?” Rhett laughed.

“The makeup does look amazing, and your chest is very convincing.”

“But?”

“Well, Link, I am a man of keen eyes and senses. I used my incredible detective skills to see through your amazing disguise. The subtle nuance of your scent, the slight difference in your walk.”

“Really?” Link was truly amazed.

“Plus…” he added, chuckling again. He pointed at Link’s neck. “Most women don't have a that big of a goozle.”

The End


End file.
